Wearable device mounts are becoming ubiquitous, as people use mobile devices more and more in their jobs and everyday lives. For example, personnel in warehouses and/or factories use mobile devices to track and/or identify objects therein through the use of cameras, optical scanners (e.g. barcode scanners and the like), radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, and the like, built into mobile devices; such mobile devices can also be used for communication with wireless networks, such as cell networks, WiFi networks, and the like. As such, the mobile devices generally should be available for use by such personnel on an almost constant basis, and increasingly such devices are being mounted on body parts for easy and quick access. Use of mobile devices in people's everyday lives is also ubiquitous, and increasingly people are mounting such devices to parts of their body, other than a holster, for easy and quick access. For example mobile devices are often mounted on people's bodies using arm straps for use during running and/or at the gym. However, wearable device mounts have heretofore been generally difficult to use, relying on materials and mechanisms that are difficult to mount to or remove from a body part and/or a mobile device, in addition to being difficult to clean.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.